The invention relates to a container for the handling of semiconductor devices, and a process for particle-free transfer.
A container is known in which semiconductor slices, so-called wafers, are transported from one clean space into another clean space. The semiconductor wafers are used for the production of microchips and may only be processed in extremely clean rooms. Care must therefore be taken that these semiconductor wafers are not contaminated during transit. For this reason, the clean space is entirely enclosed in the case of the known container. The bottom of this container is removable, so that the carrier with the semiconductor wafers can be introduced into the clean space of the container or can be taken out of it. This container can only be opened under clean room conditions, as otherwise dirt particles immediately reach the semiconductor wafers and may settle on them. A considerable effort is necessary for the airtight closure of this container. In addition, there is the risk that the closure can become damaged so that dirt particles or dust particles reach the clean space and contaminate the semiconductor wafers. The air still in the clean space also has dust particles and dirt particles in it even with extreme purity, so that there is the risk that these dirt particles will reach the semiconductor wafers even with a satisfactory closure. The chemicals used in semiconductor processing develop gases which, if contained for prolonged periods in the enclosed clean space, may enrich to such an extent that they adversely change the surface of the semiconductor wafers.
Concerning the particle-free transfer of semiconductor wafers, it is known to connect the airtight closed container to the wall of a separate loading station and then to open the bottom of the container. However, in so doing care must be taken that no dirt particles can pass into the container and/or the loading station from the surrounding air polluted with dirt particles. Consequently, the area of the container connected to the loading station must be sealed off, in an elaborate way, with seals and the like. As a result, however, there is the risk that the seal is faulty or not correctly fitted, in which event the dirt particles can pass from the surrounding air through the untight sealing point into the container and/or the loading station.